


wizards and runners

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gryffindor Thomas, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Frypan, Hufflepuff Newt, Multi, Newt (Maze Runner) Has a Crush, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pranks, Sad Newt, Slytherin Gally, gryffindor Minho, ravenclaw jorge, ravenclaw vince, slytherin brenda, slytherin teresa, the prank that went wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There were two main groups in the new 5th years at Hogwarts. Groups that interlinked with each other, and you knew to watch your back when they teamed to prank someone. First there was the Marauders, famous for their tricks and their un stoppable friendship. They were constantly getting in trouble with the teachers, particularly McGonagall.Then, there were the Gladers, known across the school for the lack of house segregation between them, and subsequently their different personalities. But, they stuck together, almost like glue.But happens the glue reveals a secret that drives a wedge in his friendship?Essentially just a gladers marauders crossovers because I love them both.
Relationships: Brenda/Minho (Maze Runner), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. going home

Newt was excited. Well, excited was an understatement. The blonde was practically jumping up and down in the back seat of his mum’s old, rusty Ford Fiesta, full of anticipation at the thought of going back to school. That sounds odd, doesn’t it? A fifteen year old boy excited to go back to school. But, Newt’s school wasn’t an ordinary school, in fact the opposite. Newt was a 5th year at Hogwarts, the best Wizarding school in the world. He had never known about wizards or wands or anything like that before he got his letter, believing things like that to just be figments of imagination. But then an owl dropped a letter on his sister’s head, and everything changed.

The blonde would never forget the feeling of walking through the massive doors into the great, with candles floating everywhere and the ceiling a perfect night sky. He remembers having to step up and placing the sorting on his head, terrified of the answer. Barely 5 seconds, he was named a hufflepuff. And then he was thrown into a whirlwind of learning everything possible. Newt remembers the late nights staying up in the library, wanting to know everything possible about herbology. He remembers his first christmas sitting in the great hall, stuffing his face with all kinds of foods. And of course, he remembers  _ Thomas.  _

To start off with, he and Thomas weren’t friends. In fact you could probably say they were enemies. Already in different houses, Newt being a hufflepuff and Thomas being a gryffindor, they were starting to get pitted against each other when it was revealed that they were top two in all their classes, fueling a fierce rivalry between the two. At first, it was just small insults and trying to sabotage the other’s work, but then, taking inspiration from fellow 1st years James Potter and Sirius Black, the pranks started. And they continued, for a year and a half. Everything from hiding their clothes to stealing wands to setting off fireworks to try and best each other. However, slowly the pranks died down, and by the end of 2nd year the two boys became fierce friends. And now there was a small part of Newt that wanted to be more than friends with Thomas. 

The hufflepuff was snapped out of his thoughts by the car stopping. They were at Kings Cross station, ready to catch the Hogwarts Express at 11. He glanced anxiously at his watch, but instantly relaxed when he saw he still had another 10 minutes before the train left. He raced out of the car, picking up his suitcase and setting off towards platform 9 and 3/4 . His mum trailed behind, carrying his small black cat Eulg, named after famous witch Eulgina Burback, the first person to produce a patronus charm. They weaved through the busy September crowds, eventually reaching the wall between platform 9 and platform 10. Newt said goodbye to his mum, hugging her and promising to write lots during the year; he then picked up his cat, turned around and walked calmly towards the wall, never once breaking his pace. He went straight through the wall and out the other side, smiling at the site of the scarlet train that will take him back to his home. He walked down the packed platform, and jumped onto the train. 

Newt strolled down the train corridor, hoping to see a friendly face in the compartments. He passed Peter Pettigrew, who was obviously also looking for his 3 counterparts, the so-called Marauders. The blonde got to the last compartment, finally finding his friends and entered. 

Newt’s friendship group was unique, as it wasn’t just filled with people from one house. Thomas and Minho were both gryffindors, confident and cocky, and sometimes you would think that there were no brain cells between them. Teresa, Gally and Brenda were all slytherins, very ambitious and cunning. But they were great friends and at least two of them had your back. Vince and Jorge were the ravenclaws yet sometimes you wouldn’t think that, they acted like 5 year olds a lot of the time. However, they were both very smart, even if they didn’t show it often. Fry and Newt were the hufflepuffs, fiercely loyal and hard-working. It was an odd group they had, yet they all loved each other and would protect each other. When Newt entered the compartment, he immediately noticed that he was the last one to arrive. Everyone looked up at the sound of the door clicking open, and Minho shot up to give Newt a one-armed hug. 

“Hey mate, we were beginning to think you weren’t coming back.” Minho gave Newt one of his signature smiles, before moving to allow the boy to sit down. He sat down next to Thomas, and the brunette wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the blonde’s shoulder. Thomas moved closer, and for a second Newt thought he was going to kiss him but instead the gryffindor simply said “I missed you”

“I missed you too Tommy,” Newt murmured back, failing miserably to hide the pink tint on his cheeks. “So, how was everyone’s summer?” 

Gally then launched into a long story about how he had gone to Romania and saw all the dragons that were kept there. Gally was fascinated by dragons, and would probably go on in the future to work with them. After that, Minho started telling everyone about how he had almost been expelled from Hogwarts for accidentally turning his nan’s hair pink. They all took turns explaining what they had done in the time they were apart, and Newt was content to just sit back and listen to them. That was, until Teresa spoke.

“How was your summer with the  _ muggles _ Newt? sure you didn’t want to stay with them? You would fit in a lot better there.” silence fell upon the group and Newt avoided eye contact with them all. Awkward silences like this fell on the group whenever Newt’s blood status was mentioned, him being the only muggleborn in a group of half bloods and purebloods. Teresa had been raised to believe in the blood prejudice, being a part of one of the most powerful wizarding families in the country, the Rosiers. Teresa was the only person that Newt didn’t like, as she always brought the conversation back to Newt being apparently inferior to her. 

“My summer was fine, thanks for asking. We went over to Ireland for a while to see family.” Newt still had his head ducked, refusing to look at anyone. Thomas gave his shoulders a small squeeze and Newt looked up to see the brunette giving him a look as if to say ‘ignore her’. Newt shot him a grateful smile, and the conversation moved on to talking about OWLS. After about an hour, there was a knock at the door, and they all looked up to see Remus Lupin. Newt considered Remus a good friend of his, both of them bonding over their mutual incompetence at potions. 

“Hey Rem, how are you?” Remus waved to everyone else in the room, but kept his focus on the hufflepuff. 

“I’m good, spent a lot of time with my modryb (auntie) in Wales. What about your summer, did you end up going to Derry?”

“Yeah I did and it was great. Nice badge. No offence mate, but how the bloody hell did you manage to get prefect when your best mates are Sirius and James?” Remus chuckled at the question, laughing because he had asked himself that exact question 3 weeks ago. 

“I have honestly have no clue, maybe old Dumbles thinks that I will be a good influence on them.” Newt laughed at the irony of that statement, knowing from potions that Remus is the mastermind behind about 90% of the marauders' pranks. “I will see you in a bit lizard, I’ve got to go make sure they haven't managed to murder Peter while I’ve been gone.” 

Newt became more excited and fidgety as the train ploughed through the Scottish Highlands, and he couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped his mouth at the sight of Hogwarts castle, bright against the darkness.

Yes, he thought, this is going to be a good year. 


	2. the tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is anxious and his plans for the year go flying out the window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sonya and newt aren't siblings in this btw. enjoy! :)

Two weeks had passed, and Newt was close to a breakdown. Work was being piled on him at an alarming rate, and the constantly looming threat of his OWLS were starting to get him. The tournament certainly wasn’t helping his anxiety as well. It had been announced at the start of term feast that the triwizard tournament was coming to hogwarts, and the blonde nearly spat out his food at the statement. He had read all about the tournament and the deaths that occured because of it, so when Thomas and Minho announced one day in the library that they were both entering, Newt nearly had a bloody heart attack. 

“You WHAT?! What the actual fuck are you two insane? Do you know how many people have died during this tournament? 30! 30 fucking people and 15 have gone MISSING and yet you two idiots are still entering. Have you actually lost your minds?!” Minho and Thomas just smirked back at him, laughing at the blonde’s outburst.

“Chill Newtie, we will be fine. Besides, you don't even know if we will get in. There’s been loads of entries. So please stop being angry. Actually don’t stop being angry, you look cute when you’re angry. Besides, we made a deal with James and Sirius to all enter, we can’t back out now.” Thomas gave Newt his best puppy dog eyes, that the hufflepuff couldn’t resist. 

“Don’t expect me to mourn your stupid asses if you die.” Thomas smiled and high-fived Minho. “Do you want to come watch us enter our names? The goblet of fire is really cool.” Thomas held his hand out to help Newt up, and the brunette found himself not wanting to let go of his hand. The 3 boys walked through corridors, laughing and joking about nothing in particular. When they got to the staircase they saw the 4 marauders waiting for them, Sirius making James’ glasses fly through the air. Peter looked up and saw the approaching trio, tugging Sirius’ sleeve to get his attention. Sirius saw the boys and smiled. 

“Hey lizard, boys. We ready for this?” Newt rolled his eyes at the nickname he had been dubbed by the 4 boys at the start of 3rd year but followed anyway. The goblet was in the middle of the hall, fire spitting out of it. There was an age line drawn around, preventing anybody under the age of fifteen from entering. Cheers erupted when Minho, Thomas, Sirius and James passed the age line and dropped the papers with their names on into the fire. 

“You think this is completely insane and barbaric too, right?” Remus whispered and Newt nodded in agreement. He was completely terrified that one of the boys would be picked out. And Brenda had been thinking about entering which didn’t help his worrying at all. But there was no going back now. He just had to pray that Thomas and Minho wouldn’t get picked. 

Weeks passed in a haze of homework and pranks and suddenly Newt found himself in the great hall waiting for the announcement of who was going to be the 3 champions. There was a nervous chatter throughout the hall creating a buzz of energy that seemed to get louder. Abruptly, Dumbledore stood, raised his hands, and silence fell upon the hall. He wordlessly walked over to the goblet as the fire started becoming more aggressive and changing colour. A small piece of paper was thrown out of the fire, landing in the headmaster’s hand.

“For Beauxbatons, your champion is Sonya Alarie!” Cheers were heard from where the beauxbaton students were sitting. A tall, blonde stood up, laughing and grinning from ear to ear. She made her up towards the hogwarts staff and was led down a large staircase out of the room. Another paper flew into the air. “Durmstrang, your champion is Alby Stewart!”  A muscle, dark skinned boy, pointedly ignoring the cheers and screams in celebration. He too was led down the staircase and Newt felt his heart pounding in his chest. The final piece of paper glided through the air, and it seemed like an age before the headmaster said 

“Hogwarts, your champion is Thomas Greene!”  Cheers erupted, but Newt couldn't hear. He couldn’t hear anything except the voice telling him that in a few short months, Thomas could be gone. His best friend could die. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and tell me how you felt about this <3


	3. full moons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus wakes up from a full moon and the marauders are good friends

Remus hated waking after a full moon. His bones ached and he felt drained. There was a new ugly scar running across his face, from his eye down to his chin. It was a bad moon last night. The wolf had been angry, worse than usual, clawing at himself and every piece of furniture in sight. He now had deep cuts across his arms and chest, ones that pained him to move. So, he just lay there, staring at the ceiling of the hospital wing, letting himself get consumed by his thoughts. 

Remus was sick of the transformations. The pain. Not knowing if he hurt someone. Being completely alone. He didn’t know if he could do this for the rest of his life. Every month for the rest of his life. A life that would involve no stable jobs, the whole of society being against him simply because of something that happens once a month. Remus didn’t know if he could do that. If he could survive it. 

As if knowing the dark thoughts he was sinking further into, in a flash there were three people racing into the room and running over to him. His friends. The first people to truly accept him. They were his best friends. The marauders. They looked at him and saw nothing but a kind, sarcastic nerd. And Remus was so thankful for them. 

“You alright moony?” Remus could hear the concern in James' voice, even if he tried to mask it. He smiled at all of them, trying to make them relax. 

“I’m fine lads used to it by now.”

“Well you don’t have to be alone on fulls anymore.” Confusion must have been clear on his face because Sirius chuckled and explained “It finally worked. We’re animaguses. We can join you on full moons.” Remus’ eyes shone with tears of happiness, and Sirius reached down, interlocking their hands, and gave his hand a small squeeze. They did this for  _ him _ . All of his life he had been told that he would never fit in, that he would be shunned from society. Yet here were 3 boys risking their lives to help him.He looked around at the other boys, and for the first time in his life, he was excited for the full moon.


	4. quidditch training and quick thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> newt and sirius have a talk.

Newt was exhausted. He hadn’t had a good night’s sleep since Thomas was announced as the champion. The anxiety of something going wrong was eating away at him. He now spent all of his time in the library, pouring through books to find anything that could possibly save his Tommy, not eating unless he was physically forced out by Fry. The promise of a good year had gone down the drain. And it was about to get so much worse. 

Newt took a break from studying, finding himself sat by the black lake reading tales of beedle the bard. He just needed some time to think, and he had been granted that. Thomas and Minho were at quidditch practise, Gally and Fry were trying to befriend some beauxbaton boy, Jorge was planning a party with Teresa and Brenda and Vince was studying. So he had some time alone. Well that’s what he thought anyway, but then he heard footsteps coming towards and the blonde groaned in frustration. He looked up, and was mildly concerned to see Sirius, standing over him with a kind smile. 

“You alright there mate? It's odd not to see Thomas or any other others surrounding you.” Newt motioned for the dark haired boy to sit down and he put his book, making sure to mark where he was up to. 

“I’m fine, just needed some time away from them to think. What about you, where are the other 3? Are they hiding behind waiting to dump syrup on me or something?” Sirius laughed loudly at that, and Newt started to relax. 

“Nah mate, don’t worry. They're all busy- Re is helping Pete with his transfiguration homework and James is at quidditch practise.” Sirius looked at the blonde in contemplation, then asked “What are you thinking about?” 

At first, Newt didn’t reply. He wasn’t sure he wanted to tell anyone about what he was thinking about, but before he could comprehend what he was doing, he blurted out.  “Do you think it’s ok for a boy to like another boy?” Newt immediately felt ashamed of what he had said and put his hand over his mouth, fear in his eyes waiting for Sirius’ reaction. To his surprise, Sirius didn’t look at him disgust, or tell him to fuck off. He just smiled at the blonde.

“Of course it’s ok.” Sirius said softly, moving closer to comfort the confused boy. “I like boys, and I’m a perfectly functional human being aren’t I?” 

“How did you know that you liked them?” Newt looked hopeful, as if it was the first time someone had told him it was ok to not like girls. 

“Oh that answer is simple. I kissed a boy, and when it was over all I could think was ‘holy shit’. That’s how I knew” Sirius knew he was going to regret the thing he said before it was even spoken. “You can kiss me if you want, test whether it’s better than getting kissed by a girl” The blonde’s eyes widened comically for a moment, before he leaned in and kissed Sirius.  It wasn’t what Newt expected. It was nice, for sure, and Sirius was a good kisser, but there was no spark. He found himself imaging kissing Thomas. How soft his lips would be and running his hands through the brunette's hair and holding hands afterwards. Then he was sure. He was gay. There was no denying it anymore. Eventually, he pulled away, slightly breathless but happy knowing he might have just figured himself out. 

“I’m definitely not straight.” he laughed, more to himself than to the other boy, but Sirius laughed all the same. 

“Ok mate listen this doesn’t mean anything between the two of us, got it? I just wanted to help you out,” Newt nodded in agreement, now knowing the true feelings he had for his Tommy. “Besides, I kinda have a thing for someone else if I’m being honest.” 

So, the two boys agreed not to tell anyone about what happened, and carry on with their lives. However what they didn’t know was that a certain slytherin that had a particular hatred for the marauders had seen the two boys. And he had taken a picture as proof of the horrors he had seen. So now, the next time Black or Potter called him a greasy- haired slimeball, Snape would project the picture for all to see. How about that for revenge. 


	5. for everyone to see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument with causes a lot of trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's time for the angst to start :)

Thomas always loved running in the mornings. It cleared his head ready for the day, instantly washing all worries washing away as if they were there. But today one worry remained. Newt. He had gone quiet recently, not speaking unless you forced him to be a part of the conversation. It was as if he was hiding something.  And as Thomas would find out the next day, he was hiding something. 

James and Minho were the causes of the secret being revealed. It had been a normal defense against the dark arts lesson, with their 5th  teacher since the start of hogwarts. They were put in groups of 4, making it interesting since all 4 houses were in the room. Newt was in a group with Brenda, Lily Evans and Casper, a fellow hufflepuff. He got on with the 3 of them well, and enjoyed the lesson. Minho, on the other hand, looked ready to explode. His group was him, James, Pandora Lovegood and  _ Snape.  _ So far, they were half way through the lesson, and they had nothing done. They were supposed to be learning more defensive spells, but Snape was point blank refusing to work with James, and Pandora was just talking about whatever nargles are. Minho was ready to kill one of them, and right now Snape was his first target.

“Alright SHUT UP! We are supposed to be working together. So please stop before I kill one of you.” Minho flopped back in his seat dramatically as Snape stood up with a glare on his face. 

“Who made you king? Just because you're a big, strong Gryffindor doesn't mean you get to boss everyone around like you own the place! So shut up because otherwise I will make your little hufflepuffs friend’s life living hell.” Snape sneered. The threat towards Newt caught Minho by surprise, and he found himself getting angrier. Luckily, James stepped in before any bones were broken. 

“What the fuck is your problem? In this lesson alone you have insulted us, tried to use illegal hexes on us and threatened someone who isn’t even a part of this conversation. Just leave us alone snivellus.” Snape walked over to his bag, flinging it across his back before turning back towards the two gryffindors. 

“Wait until you see it tomorrow. You’re both going to regret your choice of friends when you know what I know.” Snape turned and stormed out of the room, leaving the rest of the class in shock. Minho made eye contact with James, and saw his own emotions reflected back at him. What the fuck had just happened? 

Thomas woke up the next morning energised and ready for the day. He threw a pillow at Minho as a way of waking him up, then proceeded to get dressed. 40 minutes later, Thomas blamed Minho’s hair for making them so late, they walked down to breakfast. But what they saw when they walked into the great hall stopped them in their tracks. Above the staff table, big enough for everyone to see, was a picture of a Newt kissing a boy. Not just any boy,  _ Sirius.  _

“Why didn’t he tell us?” Minho whispered next to him, and Thomas wished he knew the answer to that question. Neither of the boys in the picture had an appearance for breakfast yet but they all knew Newt would be there soon. The two gryffindors walked towards where their friends were sat, house tables abandoned in a moment because of this startling gossip. As soon as they sat down the conversation started.

“Did you know?” Brenda asked seriously. 

“I had no idea.” Thomas replied, starting to feel ashamed of the fact that Newt wouldn’t trust him with a secret like this. Before any more questions could be asked, complete silence fell on the hall. Thomas looked up, and there he was.  Newt stood in the doorway of the hall, staring in shock at the picture. A tear fell down the blonde’s cheek, and Thomas felt the overwhelming urge to comfort the other boy. Newt found his eyes in the crowd of people, saw the fear and sadness on the brunette's face, misunderstanding what it meant. Newt turned around bolted, feeling completely and utterly broken. 


	6. quickfire confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is worried. Newt is sad. Feelings are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter :) enjoy!!

Nobody had seen Newt in two days. Not teachers, not his roommates, not his friends, no one. And Thomas was terrified. He missed his blonde, he just wanted to hug the boy and tell him everything was going to be ok. All of his friends, well Teresa was being a bitch but that’s nothing new, had agreed that Newt was completely accepted. Minho had actually tried to fight Snape for showing the photo, without a wand. Three people had to restrain him. 

Sirius had taken a completely different approach to having his identity exposed and being outed. He simply stood on a table, told everyone he was gay, he and New weren’t together it was a one time, and that if anybody had a problem they could fuck off. From what he had heard Remus, one of the kindest people he knew, had punched someone in the face for being homophobic. 

They had searched everywhere for Newt, it was almost like he had disappeared. James lent Minho a map that showed where every person in hogwarts was, but he wasn’t even on there. Thomas just wanted to know if the blonde was ok. He walked up to the astronomy tower, needing some time to think, but when he reached the top he realised he wasn’t alone. Newt was there. His Newt. He was sitting on the edge, watching the sky. 

“Newt? Are you ok?” Thomas’ voice was barely audible yet the blonde flinched at the sound. 

“You probably don’t want to talk to me anymore do you Tommy?” Newt’s voice cracked at the end, Thomas’ heart broke. He thought I wouldn’t accept him, he thought. “Who would want to be friends with a gay mudblood anyway?” Newt’s laugh was bitter and sad. Thomas walked towards him slowly, and sat down next to him. The brunette took the other boys hands in his own and intertwined their fingers. Newt looked at him for the first time, tears threatening to spill.

“Newt, I will always want to be friends with you. Whether your gay, or secretly a hippogriff or actually a murderer here to kill me.” Thomas spoke softly stroking his thumb over the blonde’s knuckles. “Why were you up here anyway?” 

“I thought maybe it would be better for everyone if I was just gone” Newt murmured ducking his head to not see Thomas’s reaction. 

“What the fuck Newt! What about all of the people that care about you? What about your family? Friends? What about ME? Do you even understand how upset I would be if you died?” 

“Well I’ve the last two days thinking that nobody wants to know me anymore! My parents won’t accept me, and your face when you saw me looked like you didn’t accept me either. So what was I supposed to do? Just carry on the rest of my life with nobody left?” The anger Thomas felt was replaced with sadness when he realised how alone his boy had felt in the last two days.

“No matter what, you will always have me, ok?” 

“But not in the way I want.” Thomas felt the anger rising again.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean? That I’m not good enough for you?” 

“IT MEANS I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU YOU DUMB FUCK!” Thomas’ eyes widened at the confession and Newt seemed to curl in on himself, making him seem smaller. He was ready for the rejection, the disgust. He was ready to lose his best friend, he was ready for-

Oh. Not this. He was not ready for this. 

Thomas’ lips were not like he had imagined them. They were soft, and gentle, and  _ holy fuck _ Thomas was kissing him. A gentle hand caressing his cheek jumpstarted his brain and Newt threaded his hand through the other boy’s hair, the other hand placed on his chest. The brunette placed his other hand on Newt’s waist. The kiss was soft and gentle, both just wanting to savour the moment. It was perfect. Newt felt like he could produce a thousand patronuses from this memory alone. When they broke apart, both were slightly breathless but with matching wide grins and dilated pupils. 

“I love you too blondie.” Newt giggled slightly at the nickname, but then looked to the floor in shame. He might not have experienced this if Thomas hadn’t come up here. He would have died not knowing that his feelings were reciprocated. Before he could deeper into his spiral of dark thoughts, a thumb and forefinger was placed on the boy’s chin, gently lifting his head up to make eye contact. 

“If you ever, EVER feel like giving up again you come to me and we will talk about it ok?” Thomas’ voice was barely above a whisper but that didn’t stop the meaning of the words from being portrayed. Newt just placed his head on the other boy’s shoulder in reply, and Thomas placed an arm around his shoulder. 

The two boys sat there for hours, exchanging small, loving whispers. They stayed until it was dark, and they watched the stars, completely comfortable in each other’s presence. Now knowing they loved each other deeply. 


End file.
